Articuno
/ |dexcokalos=151 |gen=Generation I |species=Freeze Pokémon |body=09 |type=Ice |type2=Flying |imheight=5'07" |metheight=1.7 m |imweight=122.1 lbs. |metweight=55.4 kg |ability=Pressure |dw=Snow Cloak |color=Blue }} Articuno (Japanese: フリーザー Furiizaa) is an / -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It is part of the Kanto Legendary Birds, along with Zapdos and Moltres. Biology Physiology Articuno is a large bird with blue plumage. Its colouring is darkest on its head crest and long, streaming tail. Its body is coloured sky-blue, while growing lighter on its front, and its chest is a lighter blue than anything. Its most distinctive trait is its large wings, which are said to be made of ice. Its eyes are a medium shade of red. Behavior In the second Pokémon movie, Articuno also played a major role because only the chosen one (Ash) could place the orb associated with it on the altar to end the war of the three legendary birds. In terms of physical strength, Articuno is the strongest out of the three Legendary Birds; as shown in the Anime, Articuno is able to lift one of Team Rocket's mechas with its talons. Natural Abilities When Articuno flaps its wings, the air turns chilly. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= 1 |'Gust'|40|100|35|Flying|Special}} 1 |'Powder Snow'|40|100|25|Ice|Special}} 8 |[[Mist]]|—|—|30|Ice|Status}} 15 |'Ice Shard'|40|100|30|Ice|Physical}} 22 |Mind Reader|—|—|5|Normal|Status}} 29 |[[AncientPower]]|60|100|5|Rock|Special}} 36 |[[Agility]]|—|—|30|Psychic|Status}} 43 |'Ice Beam'|95|100|10|Ice|Special}} 50 |[[Reflect]]|—|—|20|Psychic|Status}} 57 |[[Roost]]|—|—|10|Flying|Status}} 64 |[[Tailwind]]|—|—|30|Flying|Status}} 71 |'Blizzard'|120|70|5|Ice|Special}} 78 |Sheer Cold|—|—|5|Ice|Special}} 85 |[[Hail]]|—|—|10|Ice|Status}} 92 |'Hurricane'|120|70|10|Flying|Special}} |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Defog]]|—|—|15|Flying|Status|Beauty|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Appearances Anime Articuno first appears in the Anime when a boy named Todd, who loves to take pictures, takes pictures of Articuno in the episode Freeze Frame. Ash Ketchum and co. befriended Articuno after Articuno's Blizzard blew away Team Rocket. The same Articuno appears again and is a friend of Factory Head Noland in the episode Numero Uno Articuno. Noland became Articuno's friend when he saved the injured Articuno on his plane. Ash attempted to get the Knowledge Symbol by defeating Articuno, which obeyed Noland's command, and he accomplished this by using Charizard. *Articuno (MS002) *Articuno (anime) *Noland's Articuno *Red's Articuno *Mirage Articuno Trivia *As of Generation III, Articuno can learn an accuracy focusing move, and a one-hit KO move (Mind Reader and Sheer Cold). It shares this with Smeargle. **It is, however, the only Pokémon that can learn them directly by leveling up. *Articuno, along with Moltres and Zapdos, are the most common legendaries. With at least one game in every generation having access to them, with the exception being generation V and II. *The last time Articuno was available by event was 2006. *It is the only member of its trio that can't learn Heat Wave. *As it says in name pun, the last few letters were based on Spanish numbers, but if you use the first letters of the names: MOltres, Zapdos and ARTicuno, it would spell out MOZART, the name of the famous Austrian composer. *In Pokémon GO when the player makes the Legendary Pokémon as a Buddy after capturing each of them during the Raid Battle, Articuno along with Lugia, Zapdos and Moltres are the hardest to get their candies which is in 20 km. *In Super Smash Bros., Articuno is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Pokéballs. During this time, it uses the move Icy Wind. *Articuno (alongside Zapdos & Moltes) is one of the collectable spirits in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Name origin Articuno's name is a cross of the words arctic and uno, the Spanish word for one. The second part of its name indicates that it is the first in the series of Kanto's Legendary Birds. Articuno is also based on the Simurgh, deriving from the Persian رخ rokh, which is a giant arctic bird. Its long tail and small body also may be a reference to the quetzal. In addition, it is anatomically similar to the white-throated magpie-jay. Its Japanese name is simply Freezer. Gallery 144Articuno_OS_anime.png 144Articuno_OS_anime_2.png|Flying 144Articuno_AG_anime.png 144Articuno_AG_anime 2.png 144Articuno_AG_anime 3.png|Head down 144Articuno_Dream.png 144Articuno Dream 2.png 144Articuno_Pokemon_Ranger_Guardian_Signs.png 144Articuno_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 144Articuno_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Time and_Darkness.png 144Articuno_Pokemon_Stadium.png 144Articuno Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness.png 144Articuno LGPE.png 144Articuno Pokémon HOME.png Articuno-GO.png Articuno_GO_Shiny.png Articuno trophy SSBM.png|Posing as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. 144Articuno_Pokemon_Conquest.png Articuno_-_Pokemon_Plasma_Storm.jpg ca:Articuno fr:Artikodin pt-br:Articuno uk:Артік'юно de:Arktos Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Legendary Birds Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon